Death, the Underworld and Rebirth
by Moonlight Sea Water756
Summary: When death arrives for Annabeth Chase, she is taken to the Underworld. Before she leaves, she makes a promise to Percy that they will be reunited. Annabeth is ready to do anything for her rebirth, even if it means making deals with the sly god of death.
1. Annabeth's Death

**Author's Note: I do not own Percy Jackson series but i wish i did. :) :D **

**Also, i would like to thank my friends Silver Sea Mist and Kohai del Sole. They are the awesomest people on earth. In fact, they helped me write this whole chapter. (Also, Kohai del Sole writing this note.). (We are in class right now and this _certain_ annoying dude is trying to look at what we're doing.)

* * *

**

"Greetings, Percy Jackson," Atlas said, grinning in a creepy way. He was holding _her_.

The girl I couldn't help-blond hair, gray eyes and a Yankees baseball cap. Annabeth Chase.

Her collar was held by Atlas's large hand. On Atlas's other hand was a shiny dagger, that was a millimeter away from Annabeth's throat, threatening to hit anytime soon.

"Annabeth-!" I cried.

But it was too late.

The gleaming dagger sank into her neck, in and in. Annabeth screamed a blood-curling scream.

"No..."

Red liquid came pouring. The scarlet substance of blood. It dribbled down Annabeth's neck, like a river flowing. Each drop touched the floor. _Drip. Drop. _Annabeth was turning pale.

"PER-!" something cut Annabeth off. Annabeth's voice became a soft diminuendo. "P...p...Percy..."

I ran over to her. Atlas tried to block me with his dagger. I got out Riptide, uncapped it, and swung it at Atlas. We engaged into a duel.

* * *

The gigantic Titan grabbed my throat. I screamed. I was choking... the more I choked... that closer I became to death. Atlas got out his knife, and held it near my throat. The blade was too close for comfort.

"Anything last words?" the Titan asked, smiling evilly.

"No..." I trembled. "Because there won't be. Percy will save me!"

Atlas grinned. "We'll see about that."

I tried to smile when I saw my hero out in the mouth of the cave.

"Annabeth-!" he cried.

I could hear Atlas curse under his breath.

And I wasn't choked to death.

My hero didn't save me either.

The dagger dug into my throat.

I screamed.

A horror struck, painful, scream.

I can remember red blood pouring from my neck.

"PER-!" My voice became weak. "P... p... Percy..."

Atlas dropped me onto the ground. Percy ran over to me, but Atlas blocked him with his dagger. Percy got out his sword, and they engaged in a duel. If you didn't know... daggers that belong to Titans are about the same size as a sword...

Anyway... I struggled to watch Percy and Atlas fight, hoping that Percy would win. It was impossible to kill a Titan, though.

I slowly closed my eyes as the world became a blur.

Suddenly, Percy came running up to me. He was holding me. I looked a little farther. Atlas was on the ground and Thalia had started fighting with him.

"Annabeth..." he slowly whispered.

"Percy..." I managed to say, though my own voice sounded different.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault!" He cried out.

I shook my head. "This isn't...your.. fault..." I managed to say.

I could feel my life draining slowly away to the land of darkness.

"Goodbye...Percy..." I cried and tears sprang out of my eyes because I knew my future.

"NO!" he cried.

"Percy..."

"Promise me that we both will be reunited," he said. Tears spilled out his eyes. "Please...Annabeth...Please." Percy looked devastated. He rubbed his eyes and I looked at him. It wasn't the regular sea green eyes that I used to know. His eyes were watery. Nothing like the eyes that I was used to know. Nothing like that. Nothing.

I heaved a last sigh and hugged him one last time.

Then, my life was draining away and I heard Percy yelling and crying in the background.

I entered the world of mere darkness.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Also look at Silver Sea Mist's story, _Together Forever? _And check out Kohai del Sole's story, _Wilting Rose_.**

**(Also, is writing _Annabeth's POV _amateurish? KDS said so.)**

**Thank ya!**


	2. The Deal

**Author's Note: Okay, remember when i said that PERCY was going to make the deal with Hades, that eventually didn't go as well as I wanted to I'm gonna say Annabeth makes a deal, now that idea is good! :) :D**

**Kyah~! Seven fans and two reviews in just 1 and a half days! :D You guys rock!**

**Once again, thank you Silver Sea Mist and Kohai del Sole (and no, they aren't my betas... well they kind of are but not really... [shrug]).**

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a dark gloomy bus. What was I doing here?

I was holding a ticket. Filled with curiosity, I read it.

_ANNABETH CHASE_

After it showed the date and time and place of my birth and death it said:

_Cause of death: Stabbed by Titan, Atlas  
Type: Demigod  
Parents: Frederick Chase and Athena  
Field: Elysium_

Suddenly, the bus lurched to a stop. Whoa! I almost fell of my seat. I rolled my eyes-this bus should be redesigned. There aren't any seatbelts! Everyone stood up, so I did too. Everyone was trying to cut each other in the cramped single file line out of the bus.

The bus was right in front of DOA Recording Studios.

* * *

There were beautiful flowers all around, beautiful houses, light shimmered in every part of the land.

Shining blue-green light was shimmering around me.

This was nothing like I expected the world of darkness would be like. This place was like heaven and I realized it _was_ heaven. I caught a glimpse of three beautiful islands. It looked like the best place in the world to end up there. Those were the Isles of the Blest. I remembered that the Isles of the Blest was an exclusive area for people who were reborn 3 times and after those 3 lifetimes, succeeded in achieving Elysium. Rebirth...

Elysium was utterly beautiful.

Even though I was in the best hell to be in, (well, I can't call Elysium a hell), I didn't feel happy at all. There wasn't even a _tint _of happiness. Something... _someone_ was missing.

Percy. Percy. Percy. Percy's name rang in my brain. I couldn't get his name out of my head. Percy. Percy. His name was continually repeated, like a broken record. But suddenly, the broken record stopped. I gave a sigh of relief. But then!

_"Promise me that we both will be reunited." _I promised him. His sad voice formed tears in my eyes. "Percy," I whispered. The tears flowed down my cheeks and onto the green grass of Elysium.

"How could one be so sad to be in Elysium?" a voice behind me asked. It was familiar. "Today is the grand opening of the Elysium Theme Park!"

I turned around. She and I both shocked. Right in front of me was Bianca di Angelo, a Huntress of Artemis! Her dark brown hair was braided as if she were still a Huntress and she was licking a cone of strawberry ice cream.

"Bianca!"

"Annabeth!"

We exclaimed that at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Bianca asked.

"Well... I'm now a citizen of the Underworld." (Isn't it so awkward to tell someone that you are dead?)

"Oh." She looked down. Then Bianca's dark eyes lit up and said, "Hey, we can share a house together! I live alone and I don't think anyone built new houses... yet."

I accepted Bianca's offer but then I asked her, "Bianca, what do you know about the people who live in the Isles of the Blest?"

"Well... they were reborn three times and all those times they achieved Elysium. Why?"

"Wouldn't you want to be reborn? Like... to be with Nico again?" I asked.

"Sure, but I know he'll come down here someday and I'm happy both my parents are here. Even though my mom is placed in the Asphodel Fields."

"What do you know about being reborn?"

"You'll have to talk to my dad about that," Bianca replied. I knew her dad. Hades. "But remember, when you are reborn, you have to start life straight from the beginning. As a newborn."

* * *

"I want to make a deal." I looked up at the god, Hades, sitting on the throne.

"A deal?" he repeated suspiciously. "What kind?"

"I want to be reborn," I replied. Hades then told me that it would cost 50 drachmas. I rolled my eyes and paid. He then gave me a gigantic book (yay!) about what forms of life I can be reborn into. I skimmed all the way to the H section. And then the HU section. There I found _HUMAN_. I showed Hades my choice. "Also," I said. "I want my reborn self to be 14 years old."

"Well aren't you a greedy one," he mumbled. The god then gave me a rock. "This is a rock."

Obviously.

"It is also the source of your life. If it breaks, well then welcome back to the Underworld! And you must tell _NO ONE _about this rock. Deal?"

With my voice trembling, I replied, "Deal."

* * *

**Created by: Moonlight Sea Water756  
Modified by: Kohai del Sole  
Modified2 by: Silver Sea Mist  
**

**Thanks guys for reading this chapter! Please review again, it makes me, well it makes _us_, very happy. :)  
Check out _Together Forever? _and _Wilting Rose _if you are really into the Percabeth coupling.**

**Write "14" in your review if you actually spent time reading this stuff. ^^**


End file.
